Kingdom Hearts: Chronicles of a Glitch's Heart
by Sticky Wipplesnit II
Summary: (Asked by Smokescreen2814) Princess disappearing, Heartless and Nobodies everywere and a new organization behind all this... A new Keyblade Wielder is chosen, a glitchy princess from a sweet racing game. But Vanellope has other plans than save the world, save her friends no matter what, alongside with Rancis and Ron and with a little help from a girl who also have her task
1. Prolog: Nightmare

**I own nothing, just Vanillary, the other present OC, Ron, belongs to Smokescreen2814 to who this history is also dedicated.**

* * *

**Chronicles of a Glitch's Heart**

_**Prolog: Nightmare**_

Almost one whole year had passed since the Sugar Rush's battle and in that hot Sunday morning, the Von Schweetz sisters and their friends were just walking through GCS and arguing about Vanellope's idea of throw a party to celebrate the date.  
"C'mon guys, it will be fun!" Vanellope said trying to convince the others. "Plus, we deserve it."  
But Ralph knew the little girl was hidding something. Had a motive for that party hidden somewhere and it has something to be with Vanellope's strange actitudes the last few days.

"C'mon guys." Vanillary called.  
"Please!" The two sisters asked together.  
Who could resist to that little sweet faces?  
But before someone could reply, a group of seven people approached them, all wearing black covers with hoods covering their heads.  
"That guys seems mean trouble." Calhoun looked suspicious at them.  
"I never saw them around. What game are them from?" Vanillary asked.  
"Probably from one of that new console games that just arrived last week." Vanellope commented. "I don't know why, but we should get off here before they find us."  
"Good idea." Her twin agreed.

So Vanellope woke up. Sat down in her bed in her bedroom in Sugar Rush, she just tried to banish that thoughts. Not that stupid nightmare again. The first and last time she had it was... Why she couldn't tell exctly when? Not seeed like it was the night before, much less before it... What was wrong with her?  
She tried to remember what happened after that scene. Has been a battle, between them and the mysterious people, it she could remember. She could also remember she and her sister hiding somewhere, just watching their friends battle... But Vanillary lett the hideout... And so she couldn't find the others anymore, it was all she remember.

She slipped out of the bed. When that confuse nights just come up, the first person who could help her was her twin sister. They normally shared emotions and thoughts, she certainly could help, except when she was so confuse as Vanellope herself, in this nights they just took their karts and got to see Ralph.  
She knocked on Vanillary's bedroom door and waited, but after some seconds without reply she just thought her sister was sleeping.  
She pushed the door slight and found it open, but has no sign of Vanillary inside the room. Where she could be at that hour?

Well, Vanellope knew who she should search for help, her Sugar Rush's best friend, Ron Cinnamon.  
Like Vanellope, Ron was a glitch too during King Candy's rule, and like her he had back to normal after the reset. He was her older friend, even before she meet her sister, or Ralph... Well, not before her sister, she already knew Vanillary when she meet Ron, but she didin't knew her name was Vanillary, because she had changed her code and transformed herself in another girl, Sunny, and also didin't knew she was her sister.  
Vanellope ran to take her kart, without even minding on stop to say Sour Bill where she was going and drove fast to Ron's house.

Just when she parked in front of her friend's house she thought it was a little too late to be at someone's house.  
What she didn't knew was Ron was already awake by the sound of the kart's engines. She walked to the front door and looked to see who was there.  
"Hey Vannie, what brings you here so late? Or should I say early, because is already three in the morning?"  
"Ron, you know where's my sister?" Vanellope, quickly and worried asked.  
"Well..." He imediatelly become a little nervous. "You know Vannie..."  
"No, I don't know. Whre's she?"

But looking deeply in her friend's eyes she already knew the answer, but still, she couldn't believe that.  
"No... Say me that was just a nightmare!" She asket, raising a little her voice's and feeling tears forming in her eyes.  
"I really wanted to say it Vanellope, but we both know even if I said it, it wasn't going to be true. I don't know how you managed to escape, but you was luckly your sister's friend found you and brough you back to Sugar Rush."  
"No, it can't be true!" She yelled and couldn't hold the tears anymore. "They can't be gone."

Vanellope fell on her kness, crying.  
"I know it's hard to you, "I know it's hard to you, Vanellope. Vanillary is your twin, almost another part of you and you consider your friends as the family you never had. But you will have to accept has nothing we can do about it."  
"Yeah, it has." Vanellope said firmly, standing up and wiping the tears. "Who knows about this?"  
"Just me and Rancis."  
"So tell him to met me at the castle nine o'clock, we're going on a rescue." She determined.

"Vanellope, you thought about what you're saying? We not even know who are that guys and what game are them from. We're just three kids and they beat your friends, what you think we can do?"  
"I don't know Ron, but I feel something good inside, I feel I can do it, but not alone, I need you. Are you with me or not?"  
"Sure Vannie. First, you're my friend; Second, I think it, besides dangerous, will be funny; And third, I think I owe you it for helping me when I was a glitch."  
"Thank you Ron. Hope Rancis can be so understanding."


	2. 1 - Awakening

**I wrote it at my grandmother's house. I never thought it was going to be easy than write on my own home. It's also my first chapter wrote down in Word instead e-mail or PM form. I based it in the awakening scene in the begin of Kingdom Hearts 1, from PS2, creating new stained glasses, resuming game scenes and changing one or two lines. I also changed the appearance of Darkside. The adventure began next…**

* * *

**Chronicles of a Glitch's Heart**

_**Chapter 1: Awakening**_

Vanellope woke up suddenly, but she wasn't in her bedroom anymore, she was standing up in a circular, glass-like floor and everything around her was black.

The glass had pictures, a Sugar Rush one, with she and Vanillary, side-to-side in the center, behind them a picture of Sugar Rush, in a middle circle around their heads had small circles with pictures of Ralph, Felix and Calhoun and around the border circles with all the Sugar Rush racers. Mostly of the circle was teal, but had a red borde also.

"Not again." She muttered. She had dream like that for the whole week before the incident, but now, that seemed so real…

_A so long journey… So little time…_

She heard a voice echoing around. The voice seemed familiar and probably owed by a girl, impossible say the age… impossible say where it was coming…

_But don't be afraid… The door is still shut._

"Door?" Vanellope asked puzzled. "What door?"

No answer, she steeped forward and felt the glass under her feet break. Before she could do anything she fell, but not like a normal fall, she fell slowly and landed softly on her feet in a new stained glass, this one had in different shades of blue, the pictures in the center switched by Felix and Ralph, the back ground picture, one of the Niceland building, the pictures on the border, the Nicelanders and she, Vanillary and Calhoun in the top circles.

Around the border suddenly appeared three pedestals and she heard the voice again:

_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well._

Each pedestal had a different thing, a sword, a shield and a rod.

She approached and touched the sword.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is the power you seek?_ The voice asked her. Without know what to do, Vanellope nodded, it seemed exactly what she needed for that adventure, even that being just a dream, possibily. It disappeared.

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

Vanellope walked away and touched the rod.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?_

In answer, Vanellope nodded and it also disappeared.

_You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Your path is set._

After that everything began to ruin around her again, but this time she knew what to expect. As she landed in a new stained glass, the sword she had chosen appeared in her hands.

The new floor was black and gray, with a dark blue line around the border. The person in the front picture this time was Calhoun, it hadn't any picture in the top circles, and the other four of the group where in the circles around the border, the other circles where also empty, and had a Cy-Bug in the back ground picture.

Again, Vanellope cautiously walked forward.

_You've gained the power to fight. _She heard the voice again. _Use this power to protect yourself and others._

"I'm not a warrior." She protested aloud. "It wasn't my role in the gang."

Like answering to her, she heard the voice back.

_There will be times you'll have to fight. Keep your line burning strong._

At this, black shadow creatures, with bright, small, yellow eyes began to form from the ground and advance to her. Vanellope firtly stepped back frightened, but as she felt her feet at the border of the glass floor, she hold the sword tight and prepared herself to the battle. She destructed the first creatues, the others hide back in the ground. Why had they run?

Without warn, the glass turned totally black and began to suck her down like Nesquick Sand. She tried to fight, but she couldn't do anything. But the darkness quickly got away, showing herself back at Sugar Rush. She was in Candy Cane Forest and Sticky, Citrusella and Crumbelina where with her.

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. _She heard the voice back, and knew it was her dream yet. _First, tell me more about yourself._

She walked to Sticky.

"What's most important to you?" The aqua girl asked.

Vanellope thought for a moment, and so she remembered the night before and replied:

"Friendship."

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Sticky asked.

Vanellope nodded and her friend just smiled, so she walked to Citrusella.

"What do you want outta life?" The blueberry themed girl asked.

Vanellope had already discussed that with her sister, the day just after she let out to be a glitch.

"To broaden my horizons." She said firmly.

Citrusella just smiled. Vanellope approached Crumbelina.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Vanellope first thought about lose her friends, but so she remembered the time when she was a glitch and knew what she was really afraid of.

"Being different." She replied.

"Being different? Is that really so scary?"

"Wasn't you who was outcasted for fifteen years just for being different." Vanellope muttered.

_You want friendship. _She heard the voice again. _You want to broaden your horizons. You're afraid of being different Your adventure begins at midday. Keeps a steady pace and you'll come through fine. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

Light flashed and she saw herself standing on a new floor. It was chocolate brown inside, with a purple line near the border and a teal one around it. Had a picture of her, Ralph and her kart, On the top circles were pictures of Vanillary on top and on the other circles, Taffyta, Candlehed, Rancis and King Candy. At the sides where pictures of Felix and Calhoun and on the other circles around the other racers. More creatures begun to appear and Vanellope, sword appearing back in hand, fought against them. In the center, appeared a light and Vanellope approached it.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

As that mention, Vanellope looked back and down, directly to her shadow, who began to grow bigger and raise from the ground, taking the form of a human/Cy-Bug hybrid thing. She walked back frightened.

_But don't be afraid._ The voice said.

'_Easy to you to say.'_ The girl thought.

_And don't forget…_

It had yellow eyes, like the other shadowy things, and was bigger than anything she had ever seen. Vanellope tried to run, but she had forgotten she was in a limited plataform. Without anywhere to go, she faced it bravely and the sword appeared back in her hand.

The girl attacked the creature, but her sword seemed pass just through it, causing nothing. After a time she began to get afraid of that thing, who continued to attack her. Vanellope kept dodging and attacking, but so she saw she could do nothing and stepped back. As she did it, her sword disappeared and she saw herself totally unarmed and unprotected.

The bug/shadow attacked, Vanellope dodged, lost her feet and fall on her back and frightened faced that yellow eyes.

… _But don't be afraid._ The voice replied.

The ground around her began to turn black again and try to suck her.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

A handly claw grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. Vanellope struggled to free herself, but in vain.

_So don't forget:_

Vanellope closed her eyes, the darkness becoming dense.

_You are the new one who will open the door, princess…_

The last word echoed all around, firstly in the girl's voice, becoming each moment more dark, but slowly began to soft and change to a voice Vanellope recognized very well.

"Princess!" Called the monotone voice of Sour Bill.

The darkness around her was softened by a sudden light and Vanellope open her eyes, finding herself laying on her bed, facing the ceiling of her room, the sunlight that even illuminated Sugar Rush entering by the windows and a worried (at least it was what Vanellope supposed) Sour Bill was standing at the left side of the bed.

"Princess, Rancis Fluggerbutter and Ron Cinnadon are here to see you. They say you called they here."

Vanellope sat up and slowly nodded to comfirm the last affirmation of the green, sour gumball. She looked at her clock, on the table at the other side of her bed, and saw it was alredy eleven o'clock. She groaned.

"Why not woke me up before? This meeting had to be three hours ago."

"I tried, your higness, but o one could wake you 'till now."

Vanellope let out a deep sigh and walked to her wardrobe to get dressed.

"May I ask where lady Vanillary is?" Sour Bill asked.

"In a mission, and I'm going to met with her." Vanellope quickly and seriously lied.

* * *

**The first and last stained glass is based on two I found in a search on Internet with some changes, the last one being the one on the cover of the history. The others were created by me, I will post a link when I have th photos up on net.**


	3. 2 - The Portal to the Darkness

**Well, I wasn't to, but I will make some exceptions for this history. Firstly I will use Sugar Rush Spedway's VanillaButter as a couple (normally I just use this couple in Sugar Rush 2); Second, I will make them 12 years old instead just 9 (It's better for this kind of history I think). I'm also using some original lines from Kingdom Hearts 1 in this chapter too.**

* * *

**Chronicles of a Glitch's Heart**

**_Chapter 2: The Portal to the Darkness_**

Vanellope leave the closet dressed in her normal clothes, except instead her teal hood she was just using a purple, simple, short-sleeved shirt. She walked to catch her liquorice lace to tie her hair and found with it a note. She was sure that wasn't there when she woke up, but even this way she read it.

_This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness. Soon to be complete eclipsed. There's still so much to learn... So little time... You understand so little... But has to hurry up. Time's coming. Be prepared._

For some strange reason she felt that was the same person behind the mysterious voice in her dreams. She put the note inside a belt-bag and walked out of the room to join the boys.

Vanellope walked into the throne room, where Rancis and Ron were waiting for her.

"Finally!" Rancis exclaimed. "We were being worried, you wasn't waking up."

"Sorry worry you guys. Just another dream." She said. "Or not. But here I am now, we're ready to go?"

"Go?" Rancis asked.

"You not told him?" She asked Ron.

"It thought would be better if you told him."

Vanellope sighed.

"Well, you know what happened yesterday, Ron told me you two were the only ones who know..."

"About the friend who found you and Vanillary disappearing? Yeah. We thought better you, as Sugar Rush prin... I mean, president, tell the others."

"So bad lucky to you, because I'm not telling anyone. In fact, we're going rescue Vanilla and the others."

"Oh, it sounds... wait. You said what?!" Rancis asked in shock.

"That we're going rescue them."

"We can't do it. We not even know who were that guys or where they come or to where they go. We're just three kids that can't pass so much time without candy and haven't any experience in adventures like this and no chance of survive into a fight or..."

"I have experience in outside adventures and Ron had fight ones. We can carry our own candies, plus, we need to find Vanillary before she run out of candy. And who knows what that people came to do? If they come back? If they try to destroy everything we know? Tell me what we will do so?"

"Normally you would just run to your friends and they would solve it, but at this situation... I really don't know." He finally shrugged.

"Exactly." She pointed out. "Plus, you owe me it for helping you the day you got lost and the day you ended up in that fight with Taffyta and..."

"Fine, fine, you convinced me! Satisfacted now?"

"Not before my sister be back home."

Sour Bill come back.

"Miss president, there's a girl asking an audience."

Vanellope asked herself you should be. If it was a racer, Sour Bill would had announced her by the name, meaning it was an unknown person. But who? And why?

"Say her to enter." Vanellope finally said.

Sour Bill walked away and come back with a girl, apparently a little older than them, silver hair and sapphire blue eyes, slight tanned skin, wearing a pink top and dark blue shorts, black and pink boots and various colorful bracelets.

The girl made a reverence to Vanellope, so looked at her.  
"You didn't paid attention to my warns so I had to come."  
That voice... She was the mysterious voice in Vanellope's dreams.  
"Who are you?" Vanellope asked.  
"I'm Saphira, messenger of King Mickey. You has been summoned to the palace."  
"How you has been on my dreams? And who's King Mickey?"  
"No time to talk. Your time is running out."  
"Time to what?"  
But she not needed to reply when a thunder shook whole Sugar Rush.  
"They arrived." Saphira said alarmed.  
"Who?"  
Everything began to get dark and the boys runned to the nearest window and Vanellope followed them.

Dark clouds covered all Sugar Rush sky, for the first time was night in the game, and a really stormy night.  
"What is wrong?" Rancis asked.  
"I said to the princess, this world has been connected and now they opened a portal. They're seeking the keyblade."  
"Keyblade?" Ron asked. "What's this and where it is?"  
"The keyblade is the key. To what I don't know, but in times of big danger one soul is chosen to wield it and we believ this one is you." Saphira said to Vanellope.  
"But why me? And how you know?"  
"I don't know. I'm just the messenger. But I can guess you're having the dreams with the shadows and the door..."

Vanellope nodded.  
"But in fact, the key isn't why I come. I was informed one of the new princess of the hearts was here."  
"Vanillary?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, it's her name. Whre's she?"  
"Well, you come a little late. She was kidnapped by mysterious people in black." The boy told her.  
"Oh no! It means I failed again." She sighed. "At least I found the new Keyblade Wielder. We need to take you outta here right now."

As she said it they heard a hurryed knock on the door and apparently Sour Bill wasn't there to attend it, because after a time of wait they heard it again.  
Vanellope sighed and walked to it, without any care she opened the doors to find all the other racers at it, Taffyta on the lead of them.  
"Vanellope, what's happening?" She asked, a little worried and a little accusatory.  
"I'm already trying to find out, so calm down. Is everyone here?"  
"We were searching for Rancis and Ron. Everyone else left the game as they begun to attack."  
"They who?" Rancis asked.

But Vanellope had already runned back to the window, a bunch of that shadowy creatures of that dreams were outside and coming towards the castle.  
"We have a way to get ride of them?" She asked to Saphira.  
"Just the keyblade and some special made weapons can do it. I have some magical power but it's limited, can't protect you all."  
"Somewhere safe we can go?" Ron asked.  
"They're shadows, they can go anywhere. The better chance we have is take you to the king, princess. He need to go."  
"But my friends..."  
"The Heartless will probably seek us since you're with the key, they will be safe here."

"Wait. If I'm with this key, how I never saw it? Why I can't fight?"  
"They key will be just revealed to you when your heart be ready to this. While it, has another exit of this castle than the principal?"  
"We can try the garage door." Vanellope replied. "C'mon!"  
Vanellope and Saphira began to run out, Rancis followed them, Ron launched an hesitant look to Crumbelina.  
"She will need you." The girl whispered. "Go on, but try to back soon and alive." She gave him a faint smile.  
"I will." He smiled back, before run after his friends.

"Wait!" Saphira stopped, already at the garage. "We're being followed."  
Vanellope laughed.  
"Oh, they're Ron and Rancis, two of the friends I still had left. I asked them to come with me."  
"Your guardians? They can come along."  
"Exactly to where we're going?" Rancis asked.  
"You will see. Follow me. You have some kind of vehicle to help us get outta here?"  
Vanellope pointed King Candy's old kart.  
"I think it's enough to we all." She said.  
"I think yes."  
"But I will drive." The president warned, jumping into the driver's seat. Rancis was the first to hurry to the other seat, letting Ron and Saphira to find a place on the kart's back.  
Besides the hurry, Vanellope took care of close the door before finally accelerate to get out of there, passing past a bunch of Heartless.  
"Vanellope, if you keep driving this way we will hit somewhere and die!" Rancis yelled to Vanellope.  
"And just regenerate." Vanellope said.

But she looked at the track they were following and a memory rushed to her mind, she driving fast by royal track and the Cy-Bugs bursting off the ground in her patch, her kart was sent flying off track...  
She got back to reality with her friends calling her and the vision of a tree coming fast in their direction.  
"Woah!" She yelled, making a sharp turn to the right' nearly losing control of it.  
"Vannie, better you let me drive it." Rancis asked.  
"No, I'm fine. I can do it."  
She tried to concentrate back on the road, but her mind had just drifted away.

When she thought nothing could get worse, the kart suddenly stopped. Vanellope tried to accelerate but seemed it was stick at the ground.  
"Humm... Vanellope!" Ron called.  
Instead look at him, Vanellope looked down. The ground around the kart was dark and seemed be sucking them like a black hole, just like in her dream.  
"Everyone out!" Saphira shouted and they all jumped off the kart.  
But as they felt their feet touching ground, the darkness began to involve them too.  
"Now we're complete doomed." Rancis said, trying to free himself.  
Saphira tried a light magic but it didn't worked.

Vanellope closed her eyes, memories rushing to her mind.

* * *

It was during the attack, she and Vanillary were hidden while the others were fighting. Mostly of the characters had runned back to their games, but the bravest ones were helping them.  
"Nellie, look!" Vanillary pointed to the other side of the station.  
There was a door on the wall, a white door that never had been there before, a door open to the darkness.  
"Should be where they come." Vanellope said.  
They looked back at the fighting group.  
"We should help them." Vanillary said.  
"Has nothing we can do Vanilla."  
"We need to..."

But what exactly they needed, Vanellope never found out, because that exactly moment, one of the hooded people found them.  
The two glitched away and run, but one of that shadow monsters, this with an armor and around their height, blocked their way. The two glitched again, but like was happening now, the darkness began to involve them. Vanillary hold her sister's had, scared and the two looked into each other's eyes.  
Vanellope just wanted to say all would be fine, but she wasn't sure it would. She was afraid too, but forced a smile to her twin.

For a moment, Vanillary smiled back, but suddenly her expression turned a shocked one, the darkness got away, and Vanillary fell in Vanellope's direction.  
Vanellope hugged her sister, not sure what happened or what to do. But the weight in her arms slowly began to disappear as Vanillary's body began to dismiss into mist.  
Vanellope remembered the way she felt something warm around her, and still could feel her sister's embrace.  
She remembered the last words Vanillary had said: I love you sis.

* * *

Light flashed and Vanellope feel something in her hand, She opened her eyes again, she was still in Sugar Rush, and the darkness seemed not able of catch her anymore. On her right hand she had now a kind of sword mixed with a kind of key. The handle was made of liquorice, around it had a heart shape, covered in random frosty, exactly like her kart. The blade was made of candy cane, the form of the tip resembled a tip of a normal key, but looking well Vanellope thought it also resembled a lot of her princess crown. In the end of the handle was hanging a keychain, in a chocolate chain and with a pendant exactly like the medal she had given to Ralph and on it was written the words Sweet Glitch.

Vanellope smiled at the blade in her hands. It had free her friends too.  
The Heartless began to come to them, but Vanellope golped the first one, in some attacks making it disappear.  
"C'mon!" She called her friends, "We still have a long way to go."  
They run towards the exit of the game, ready but as they began to ran up the rainbow bridge, they heard the sound of the storm and looked up at a black hole in the sky. They felt it trying to suck them, the four tried to fight against it but had nothing they could do. They just hold hands and closed their eyes, waiting for the worst, but a light came to Vanellope's mind and she tried to glitch off that, but she couldn't say if it had worked, because everything turned definitely black.


	4. 3 - I Need You

**I'm recently playing KH RE: Coded at my DS' emulator and have to say it's helping me a lot with keep an eye on informations. I'm really loving this history, so I'm doing my best to update it quickly, hope you're enjoying so much as me, here's next chapter. This chapter is more dialog than action, but I thought it was necessary. It's also the first chapter to have some VanillaButter hints. Sorry if I messed up with something, especially the characters, but I'm slowly adapting myself to it.**

* * *

**Chronicles of a Glitch's Heart**

_**Chapter 3: I Need You**_

_Disney Castle..._

King Mickey approached one of the castle's windows where Goofy, the capitain of the Royal Kinights, was looking by.

"Any sign of her?" Mickey asked worried.

"Still nothing sir. But give her a chance."

"just hope she reach the princess before them."

"She's a Bolt Girl. Fast work is really with her."

"Is her first mission, how you're so sure she will do it?"

But their conversation was interrupted by a blue light flashing on the sky, like computer codes... a kind of glitch. Something fell from the light before it disappeared.

The two ran to the garden where were laying four kids. The older one was the so waited messenger, Saphira, but the other tree were unknown, but the other girl of the group was still glitching and in her hand she had a keyblade.

* * *

Vanellope saw herself in the darkness again, a source of light in the distance. She cautiously approached it and saw her sister laying down on a kind of bed.

"You brough the wrong girl!" She heard an angry voice echoing through the room. She looked arount to find it's ower but all she could see was darkness around.

"They were two sir and they were exactly looked alike." Another voice protested. "We were going to bring the two, but tht guy..."

"Shut up!" The first voice ordered. "Don't need to find an excuse to your fail.

"We still don't know if she's the wrong girl." A third voice said, but certainly that other girl is important too. And I already sent some guards after her."

"You should know your guards have failed." The first voice replied. "The girl glitched to somewhere else aongside with two candy boys and that stupid witch. They should be at Disney Castle by now. You all failed with me. Better you pray to she to be the right girl, because if the right girl is in King Mickey's hands by now, you all know what will happen to you."

"Vanellope, help me!" She heard Vanillary ask, but the girl hasn't moved.

That conversation was strange, but Vanellope wasn't expecting hear Vanillary's voice.

"I'm trying." She muttered.

''She's here." The first voice suddenly spoke. "I can feel it."

"Vanellope!" She heard Vanillary calling. "Vanellope, wake up!" She herd again.

No, it wasn't her sister. Vanellope forced herself to open her eyes and saw a boy looking worried at her.

"Ron?" She asked unsure, her vision was a little messed up. She turned her head to the other side and saw another boy. "Rancis?"

"You're okay?" Rancis asked.

"I feel like the time when I crashed my kart on that mountain, but without the regenerating part." She uttered, forcing a smile to them. She finally sat up and looked around, they were in a total uncognized white, large bedroom that seemed a lot like her's in Sugar Rush. "Where are we?" She asked her friends. "Where is Saphira and that shadow things? The black hole? Everything?"

"Vanellope, you has been sleeping for three days." Rancis said.

"What?!"

"The black hole almost sucked us, but, as we heard since we're up, seems you somehow managed to glitch us to here." Ron explained, siting at her side on the bed.

"B-But, I never glitched so far, to an uncognized place and with so many people with me."

"We don't know how you did it also." He sighed.

"But how about Saphira?" The girl insisted.

"They say, when we arrived here, we all were a lot hurt, but, the most afcted ones were you and Saphira. She by the shadows, you by the travel. You just woke up now and she... is in a very ritical situation. They're doing their best, but no one knows if she will resist for so much." Rancis told her, siting at her other side.

Vanellope sighed.

"It's all my fault, since the beginnig. I not even know how I ended up on this mess. Why that guys captured Vanillary; Why that thing choosed me; I'm not a warior, I can't do it." She began to cry.

"If you can't, no one can." She heard a voice that wasn't her friends'.

"Who are you?" She asked, wiphing her tears off and looking up.  
"I'm King Mickey. It's Vanellope, right?"  
"President Vanellope Von Schweetz in fact, from Sugar Rush. Where exactly are we? You saved me?"  
"You're at Disney Castle. Glad to see you're fine, but seems the glitch not got away, how it happen?"  
"As I noticed, it seems be the real world, but we're game characters. Vanellope has a glitchy ablity." Ron explained.  
"What are you talking about?" Vanellope asked confuse.

"Seems this travel forced your code a lot and turned you back into a glitch." Rancis slowly told her. "Well, at least it seems."  
"You was gliching non-stop when I found you. After a whole day it calmed down, but now you was glitching again." Mickey said. "Can you explain it?"  
"My glitch, when I couldn't control it, was principally afected by my emotions. And what you means with 'no one else can'?"  
"The Keyblade choose you, just you can open the door or stop it to happen."  
"Plus, it was about save Vanillary and your friends" Ron reminded her. "You will not give up of them, will you?"  
Vanellope shook her head negatively. She would never give up of the only family she ever had.

"No. I'm here to save them and it's what I'm going to do. C'mon guys, we're going right now!" She exclaimed, standing up, but as she did it she felt a wave of dizzyness and fell back on the bed.  
"You aren't strong enough to this. Take a rest and, maybe when you're feeling totally restored we can train you a little. You have a long battle ahead, and for what I heard from your friends you aren't prepared for this."  
Vanellope sighed. The last thing she wanted was passs the whole day laying on a bed.

Rancis looked to see if Mickey was gone and smiled.  
"What about I take you for a recognizing walk through the castle?" He asked her.  
Vanellope just shrugged.  
"Something I need to do." But she couldn't help but smiled back at him.

* * *

Vanellope already wasn't feeling ready to what she was going to face for her sister, but have to walk around supported by her friends made her feel still more helpless and weaky. She had almost died in her first battle and almost killed herself to bring them to there.

"Vannie, are you okay?" Rancis asked her, noticing the girl was upset.  
"Yeah guys, just a little weaky."  
"I wanted a way to compensate you." He said. "It all happened to you save our lives. But the most I can do is help you save your other friends."  
"And it's already enough to me guys." She forced a smile to him.  
"I like when you smile this way." Rancis couldn't help but said.  
Vanellope blushed and Ron rolled his eyes.  
"If you two want to be alone just need to say." He told them.  
This time both blushed and Vanellope looked down.  
"No. I need you two here with me. I will need all help I can get on this adventure."

Rancis thought something to try to cheer her up.  
"How about we go and see the the garden? It's really beautiful." He suggested.  
"You two lead. If Ron agree we can go."  
"Sure Nellie, whatever you want."


	5. 4 - Connected

**Chronicles of a Glitch's Heart**

_**Chapter 4: Connected**_

Vanellope was sure of one thing when she woke up next morning, she was feeling a lot better and determined to let that place and back to her mission.  
She wanted to know what time still was, but Disney Castle seemed had no clocks and neither her had one.  
She walked to the garden, the sun was still raising. She sat down on a corn, it was so peaceful and beautiful she could felt herself at home except for one fact, it wasn't made of candy.  
And talking about candy, she searched her pockets for a small chocolate bar. She could just stay there forever, just enjoying the sweet taste of chocolate and the even more sweet sound of the silence.

Not she was a silently girl, but after so many trouble, fights and run she was ready to take a break while she could.  
She closed her eyes for a moment, but she slowly began to fall back asleep and as she began to relax, her mind began to drift away again.  
"Capitan!" Vanellope heard a voice calling.  
She opened her eyes and looked around, the garden was still empty as before.  
She shook her head and sighed, resting her head and closing her eyes again.  
"They what!"  
Vanellope jumped up surprise to hear the yell, but again wasn't no one yelling.

This time she just closed her eyes on purpose and waited to see what would happen.

* * *

She saw, Calhoun, Felix and Ralph running by what seemed a long hall, but again it was hard to say, because all around was dark like last time. He could see a bunch of that shadow things surrounding them, they tried to fight, but not even Calhoun's guns seemed to affect them, but the shadows don't seemed really trying to kill them or anything like this.  
"Trying to go so early?" Someone Vanellope couldn't see asked, but she could recognize it as the same voice from last time. "And without your little friend?"

The shadows disappeared, letting the four alone, but Vanellope still couldn't say the speaker.  
"Vanillary!" Ralph exclaimed. "What you did with her?"  
"Oh, I not even touched her. The only thing we wanted from her got lost during our little battle."  
"Why are we here?" Calhoun asked. "You think we have what you want?"  
"Not directly, but she will come after you and bring the key with her."  
"What key?" Felix asked.  
But Calhoun wasn't up to hear anything more, she shoot to where Vanellope supposed the mysterious guy should be and probably hit him because they ran away again.

But this time they didn't go so far, something made them stop middle-action, like if the time had frozen.  
"If you aren't going to help me do it the nice way, so I will do it the bad way." The voice said. "Take them back." He ordered to someone else. "And this time make sure they wouldn't run again."

Vanellope slowly and dizzy shook her head and saw herself back at Disney Castle's garden. She was so shocked with what she saw.  
She sat back, and tried to clear her mind back to think.  
What was happening to her? Why was she having that... Dreams? Visions?  
"Having a hard morning?" King Mickey asked.  
Vanellope raised her head and saw him walking towards her with a soft smile.  
"I was just relaxing a bit, before that happened..." She sighed.  
"What?" He sat down at her side.

"Since the attack I'm having this strange dreams, flashbacks and visions. Dark places, mysterious voices and I see..."  
She interrupted herself. Connection. Her mind said to her and it made she took a medallion off her shirt. It had a pink ribbon, was in a star shape made of chocolate covered in teal frosting on one side and white on the other, with a red strawberry heart on the center of the teal side.  
"What is this?" Mickey asked.

"A sister's promise. A friend teached us to do it. Vanillary has one similar, but with the heart on the white side. Marshlia said it would connect us, that we would always be with each other, don't matter how distant we were. Heart by heart, soul by soul."  
"Maybe it's what is causing this visions or whatever it is. You and your sister are connected, when your mind is relaxed it's pulled to where she is."  
"You think it's possible?"

"Yes. The magic created from love is the most powerful and can do anything. And I have a little tip for you, about your journey, let it guide you." He smiled.  
"But they know I'm going to save my friends, they're expecting me to do it!" Vanellope protested confuse.  
"So it will be still more hard, but I know you and your friends will find a way."

And with this he walked away, letting Vanellope alone again. The girl stood up and walked back to find her friends.

* * *

After breakfast she was called by Mickey to an empty room.  
"You're ready to train a little?" He asked.  
Vanellope wasn't but nodded.  
"But I forgot my keyblade in my room." She reminded.  
"Better you go and take it."  
Vanellope ran back to her room and soon came back with the keyblade.

"Now I'm ready." She said.  
It was still a lie, but she couldn't feel even more ready than she was now.  
Mickey made his own keyblade appear or his hand and without warning attacked Vanellope.  
She reacted a little too slow. Managed to defend the attack, but she lost her balance and fell back.  
"See, I can't do it!" She protested. "I told you, I'm not a warrior. I know how to use a gun, not this. I think they switched our places. Vanillary is the warrior."  
"It's why we're training, right?"  
She nodded and stood up, holding the keyblade firmly.  
"All right, I'm ready back."

She waited for the next attack but it didn't come so she decided it was time to she try to attack.

"C'mon Vanellope, you already saw your sister do it a lot of times, you can do it too." She whispered to herself. "Just focus, breath and attack."

At the last word she attacked. Mickey haven't problem in block her attack with his keyblade. The girl stepped back trying to find a way to hit him. She saw the next attack comming and jumped to the side, avoiding it, she attacked back but missed him. They kept that way for some minutes, it was even more clear to Vanellope the king was taking easy on her and she was getting tired. She tried a last, desesperated attack, the keyblades shocked into each other, Mickey pushed his in a way that made Vanellope's keyblade fly into the air and fall behind him. Before Vanellope could react he had his own keyblade pointed towards her neck.

He smiled and made the Star Seeked disappear, giving the Sweet Glitch back to a shocked Vanellope.  
"Good job to your first fight. I wish we had more time to train, but you really has a natural abilitie, you just need to believe a little more on yourself."  
"Thank you." Vanellope smiled back. She wasn't even believing she had handled a fight for so much time, even she loosing, because this result was already expected.  
"Maybe you should rest a little while I have some thimgs to talk with your friends."  
She nodded and walked back to her room.


	6. 5 - Leaving

**I can't believe it turned in a so long chapter to just an information one. I know, I'm going slow with the history, but every search I do I catch more and more information, leading a new ideas or even corrections, but still some information I use on this history are improvised, so if you find something that go against the original Kingdom Hearts history, tell me how to correct and I certainly will. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chronicles of a Glitch's Heart**

_**Chapter 5: Leaving**_

For some strange reason, Vanellope couldn't hold herself to know where that search was going to take her, but first a rest was needed, she did it well, but she certainly wasn't a warrior. Maybe when she wake up she should see how Saphira was going. But she took care of take off her medallion before went to sleep, she wasn't in a good mood to more dreams.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mickey went to talk with the boys.  
"Something wrong?" Rancis asked nervous. "Vanellope is okay?"  
"Yeah, she should be sleeping by now but she will be okay. It's about you two we need to talk now."  
"We did something?" Ron asked.

"No." Mickey replied with a small chuckle. "Not wrong, at least. But you two pretend go with Vanellope on her adventure."  
"And we shouldn't?" Ron asked again.  
"In fact, she really needs you. I think everyone needs friends, principally in the worst moments. But you saw how this adventure will be dangerous, and you two aren't ready for this, not without a way of fight."

"I really think I am." Ron said with a proudly smile, showing him his sai. "In fact it's one of the reasons Vanellope chose me to come."  
"And what are the others?" Rancis raised an eyebrow to him.  
"I'm her older friend and we were the only two who knew about what happened to Vanillary and the other guys."  
"And you, Rancis?" King Mickey asked.  
"I'm not a fighter. In fact I prefer avoid this kind of things. I just come along because it was Vanellope." He shrugged.

"I understand." Mickey nodded. "But I think you will find it useful."  
He entered by a door and soon came back holding a shield.  
It patented to be made of chocolate, with black liquorice covering the borders and an eight-pointed star symbol in a strange blood-red frosting on the center.  
"It's really made of candy?" Rancis was really surprised.  
"Apparently. Saphira found it while studying a rare occurrence known as Peregrine World. A world that appear randomly in different places. She couldn't pass so much time on the world since it seems strangely affect her, but the little she saw, appeared made of dark and sour kinds of candies."

"Vanellope know it?" Ron asked.  
"No. I not even think you will find it during your journey, but if you do, beware, and if you survive, report everything back, please!"  
The boys nodded, Rancis not really sure, principally with the part of 'if' they survive, and Ron thinking it would be a new great adventure.

* * *

_Unknown Place..._  
The room was entire dark, the only source of light was a computer. A person in a black coat was sat down in a chair in front of it.  
Another person appeared on the limited light of the room.  
"Sir, we lost them."  
"What?!" Th first one yelled angry, standing up.  
"We couldn't do nothing to stop them, not with she helping them." The second one said, trying to apologize. "But we captured her."  
A third person entered th room, pulling forward a little girl.  
She had long chocolate-brown hair with random candies on it and minty green eyes, was dressed in lime green jacket and pants with black stripes on the sides, a black shirt and dark chocolate boots, a black liquorice lace tying her hair in a braid.

"She's the one we were searching for?" The first man asked.  
"They're exactly looked alike." The woman, who was still holding the girl's arm, said.  
"And she free them?"  
"Yeah sir." The second man replied. "And fought against us. She apparently control darkness and is very powerful to a child."  
"It's because she isn't a normal child. She's one of us, but she's also special. She is the one who will help u to conquer what we want."

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

The girl shook her head confuse. Somehow she didn't knew, or not wanted to say them.

"It's Larxillyan, our new sister." The first man said.

"First, I'm _not_ your sister. And second, it's actually _Princess_ Larxillyan, if you insist call me this way and I'll not complain. But I'm ruler from this world, and you are invading." Larxillyan protested.  
"Oh, not invading. We're here to help. How I said, you're one of us. And like us you have something you lost and you want back, right? We're here to help you to get it."

"But who exactly is she?" The woman asked.

"She's what happen when you overreact in a mission." He replied in a dark tone.

"It was the only way to bring them here, you don't know how powerful..."

"Stop it! Don't try to find an excuse to your own fails. Now do your best to correct it."

* * *

Saphira slowly opened her eyes, blinking because of the light.  
"Disney Castle..." She let the name out in a whisper. "Ho I got back here?" She sat up. "Or had all it been a dream?"  
She wasn't sure, because she rarely had normal dreams, normally they were visions, but even from what was happening in other worlds when something was up, never from future events where she was in.  
This last part she was sure had been a vision, the most confuse ever. Who was that girl and why was she so looked like Vanellope? First she thought she could be Vanellope's sister, but after hear the name, Larxillyan, she knew she wasn't. But who was she and where they were? Who had runned out? And most important, who were that guys in black cloths?

They sounded and dressed exactly like Organization XIII, but hadn't they been all destructed last time?  
As she tried to stand up, she was sure something had happened to her. She was feeling dizzy and weak and her body still had some scars and scratches. But the last thing she could remember was the darkness... And where were the others? The Keyblade Wielder and her other candy friends?  
She tried to stood up again, but the pain and dizziness were too much to her.

She tried a cure spell, but she was too weak to do any magic. With a sadly sigh she let her body fell back on the bed, but as she did it she let out a painful cry. She forgot the hurts.

"Oh, you're finally awake dear!"

She was really grateful to hear Queen Minnie's voice, but even turn her head to the door was painful.

"What happened?" Was the first question that popped her mind. "How I got back here?"

"The little candy girl, Vanellope, somehow brough you all back here." Minnie replied with a slight smile, sitting at the girl's side on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Never worst, but I'm relieved I'm alive." Saphira sighed. "How is Vanellope and the other guys?"  
"They are fine, but Vanellope seems had been affected a little from the travel."  
"So I can count I was victorious in my mission. I brough the Keyblade Wielder here in one piece." She forced a smile. "They're still here?"  
"I don't know for how long but they are. Wanna talk with someone in particular?"  
"I need tell something to Vanellope, something important."  
"I'll bring her. Don't worry."  
"Thank you, your Highness."  
"For how long I will need to ask you to just call me Minnie?" The queen asked with a cheerful smile.  
"Everytime I forget." Saphira laughed.

Guessing Vanellope would take a time to come, Saphira took that time to take a quick nap. She was so tired she not even believed it was possible.  
When she woke up again Vanellope was already there, siting on a chair.  
"Hey Vannie!" She forced herself to sit up and smile. "How are you going?"  
"Very fine by the moment, except my code seems to be all messed up back, but I think, back to my game, I can fix it like last time. And you?"  
"A little better after a rest. And your mission?"  
"I'm a little more confident on my powers after train a little. We're going out tomorrow morning, I think it's enough time to us to prepare ourselves."  
"I just wished I could go with you. But seems I will be here by a long time, 'till I recover myself. But I have two things to give you and your friends to help."

"And what is this?" Vanellope asked excited.  
"I will give you tomorrow, before you go. But in fact I called you because of another thing. I just saw something before I woke up." And she told her vision for Vanellope.  
"This girl..." Vanellope muttered after she finished. "What exactly you said is her name?"  
"Larxillyan."  
"Sounds a lot familiar, but I don't know her. But why is you telling me it? You should tell it to the King."  
"I will tell him, but I wanted to talk to you first, because this girl seemed a lot like you."  
"Except for hair and eyes' color." Vanellope stated. "And she dresses exactly like Vanillary. You don't think they somehow messed with your code, or yes?"  
"I dunno. I'm not used to life as a game character because I'm not one. It can happen?"  
"If Turbo changed his code and turned him in King Candy, I think so."  
"Look, I don't know who are this Turbo and King Candy guys, but, if you're right, you think you can fix it too?"

"I really expect so. This guys have been on my dreams too, even in dar rooms. They captured my friends."  
"So you think the ones who Larxillyan free were your friends?"  
"I dunno, but I think no. My sister seemed in a kind of enchanted sleep. They weren't leaving without her, but I doubt they were the only ones locked on this strange place."  
"I know. I don't know so much about it, but before I go to find you, a Keyblade Master disappeared during a mission at a mysterious new world."  
"Probably the same world in our dreams." Vanellope muttered.  
"Please, beware on this journey Vannie!" Saphira asked urgently.  
"I will, Blue." The two laughed and the talk turned to more random subjects around the two girl's life.

* * *

Next morning they reunited in the garden for the children's' leaving. Saphira needed a pair of crutches as support. She was the last to approached Vanellope and her friends to say her goodbye.  
"Ready to it?" She asked Vanellope.  
"The most as I can. I really hope you're better when we come back. I promise I will pass by here before get back home."  
"Well, I said I had something to give you before you go." Saphira took off three of her bracelets. "After see you three in battle, I really think I'm doing the right choice giving it to you. To Ron, the light element." She gave him the white bracelet, with a small yellow orb attached to it. "Control over light based magics. To Rancis a special magic source I created with a set of protective magics." This bracelet was transparent with a white orb. "And to Vanellope, I thought very well about what give you and I concluded it should be your." She give Vanellope a red bracelet with an orange orb. "The power of fire, I think it's the most powerful and useful I found. And to all you, a healing source of power." She give each one a white bracelet with a green orb on it. "But you need to know, first, the power do not come from the bracelets I give you, it come from inside, it's just a help, since you haven't time to be instructed on the use of magic. All I can teach you is how to use it. Just find your inner source of power, each one have a different way to find it, it I can't teach you. But after find the connection, you just need to focus on exactly what you want. With a little of raining it can be easy."  
The three nodded.  
"Thank you!" Vanellope smiled. "But how about you?"  
"To me it's just helping hand, but I learned how to cast spells without it. But I also have another gift to all you."  
She pointed the doors on the tower in the center of the garden.

"You'll find it down there. Good luck."  
They nodded and walked down the stairs. At the bottom they found themselves in a hangar.  
"Hey, you!" A voice called.  
"You're Saphira's friends, right?" Another voice asked.  
They looked all round but didn't found their owners.  
So two chipmunks jumped just in front of them.  
"Welcome there!" One of them called. "I'm Chip and this is Dale, and you?"  
"Vanellope, Rancis and Ron." Vanellope pointed. "It's a pleasure."  
"The pleasure is ours. But we haven't time to it now, follow us."  
The trio followed Chip and Dale to another area, where they found a blue and silver squared spaceship.  
"This is the Star Falcon, Saphira's ship. It's equiped with the most advanced magic system to help you on your journey. Just enter and click the blue button and you will know all you need."

"I will be the pilot!" Ron announced, jumping inside the ship. Vanellope just shrugged and followed him, being herself followed by Rancis.  
The cabin of the ship had a modern and complicated look, besides the exterior having a mostly toyish look. It had three seats and a panel filled with buttons, levers and devices like this.  
"Wow!" The three said amazed.  
Ron immediately jumped on the pilot's seat and quickly found the only blue button of the panel.  
A digital screen appeared in front of the second seat, where Vanellope quickly sat.  
Saphira's face appeared on the screen.  
"Hey guys, welcome to my vigilant device. I'm glad I finally found a good use to it. I will be guiding you how to drive it and we can exchange information about all the mystery behind this adventure and I can even teach you a little more about use your magic powers." Saphira said happily.  
The last one you don't need to, for now." Ron stated. "I think it's something like use our Sugar Rush special powers out of Arcade hours. If I'm wrong, we ask you exactly what to do."

"Good. Vanellope, you will be the navigator. King Mickey said you have a guide..." Vanellope showed her medallion. "Right. It need to be placed on this green platform right in front of you. So click the green button next to it to activate." Vanellope followed the instructions. The medallion floated centimeters above the platform and the upper point began to glow. "See, now just follow where it's pointing and it will lead you. Now click the black button just under this screen." Vanellope did it and the screen turned dark blue and all squared. They couldn't see, but still heard Saphira's voice. "Now the scan is active. It will creat a map from every place you pass by. Click the small yellow button at the back button's side." Vanellope did, Saphira's face returned to the screen. "It changes from the map to the communicator screen. Now Ron, time to fly."


	7. 6 - Kairi

**I have to say I resumed the trio's flight and exploration of this new world, because this chapter was already written when I wrote last one and I couldn't connect the two rightly, but now I'm sure the real history begin next chapter. Any suggestion of a Disney world you want to see on this history is really welcome, this history's length will depend on the worlds I have to work on, I actually have four planned, one uncertain and plan do at least two or three chapters each.**

**Nothing more to say just, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chronicles of a Glitch's Heart**

_**Chapter 6: Kairi**_

Ron had quick learned how easy was how to drive the ship, just a little more complicated than a kart. Saphira had already let them by their own, promising to contact them later to see how were they going. She had said they could take much time and problems to cross a route to another world, even a known one, but after fifteen minutes following Vanellope's medallion it pointed down, a sign to they to land in what seemed like an island-planet, very curious to three kids outside their world for the first time.  
But unfortunately Saphira hasn't teached Ron how to land the ship and he almost crashed on the sea, landing hardly at the border of the ship.  
Vanellope took her medallion and put it back around her neck.  
"All right guys, time to explore this new world." She determinate.  
"Second Saphira's map, it's called..." But the screen in front of Rancis faded out. "Oh, fudge!" He exclaimed. "Seems like we will need to walk and find out. But what exactly we're searching for?"  
"Something strange." Vanellope replied shrugging. "C'mon guys, it will be an adventure!"

* * *

_Destiny Islands..._  
Kairi was laying down on her bed, on her home at Destiny Islands, some letters hanging on her right hand.  
The first and only visible one said:

_Kairi_

_I would really love send it for other motive than tell you bad news, but I still think bad news are better than no news and you asked me to keep you informed of any news in Sora's mission._  
_You know we lost contact right when the Gummi ship landed on the new world. Two days passed and we don't received any news. I was almost ready to go after them the ship came back with only Donald and Goofy. Apparently the S.O.S ask was a trap, they were attacked and Sora got lost during the battle._

_I'm doing everything possible to find him, but I have to admit, it will be hard with the darkness falling above the worlds once more.  
I will keep you informed of any progress we have.  
King Mickey_

This was the first letter she received in the beginning of the week. After three days of no news she received a second one.

_Our little incursion at the mysterious world resulted in nothing, the world is totally empty, the only mysterious thing is a strange portal, but it led to nowhere._

_But we still have a hope. Saphira saw something, a princess and a Keyblade Wielder from another world and a mysterious key to the hearts of the people. She went after them and I send you a letter when she comes back._

And two days after come the last letter.

_Saphira arrived a little later to save the princess, but she brough the keyblade wielder to here but this little travel was a little too hard to both and I'm not sure if they will be fine, but I promise to you, if exist a way to put things back to normal I will find it._

But the worst to Kairi wasn't the bad news, since the first letter she was having that strange dreams. In most of them she was dressed all in black and purple, the Destiny Place in her hand. The most frequent and scaring one she entered a black castle and runned by several corridors before went a room where Sora was locket down in a cell. She tried use her keyblade to open it, but seemed the powers it had in the other dreams had just gotten away. So they began to appear from everywhere, Heartless and Nobodies. She tried to fight but they were too much to her. When she thought it was the end a blue light appeared on distance and a pixelating figure appeared on distance. The only thing that wasn't glitching in her was the candy keyblade her hand.  
But now the dream was being a little different from the others.  
In this dream she and Sora were running by a corridor. It seemed inside the same castle, but it was more illuminated than before. They suddenly arrived in a white room apparently empty with just some strange machines around the wall. They stood up in the center of the room looking attentat around, something seemed out of place.

So a light turned on on a computer in the right wall, a red light turned on just above their heads, both looked up and saw something like a guillotine falling towards them. A little to late to run, the only thing they could do was raise their keyblades, but it passed right by them like it was just an illusion, but both felt a stunning sensation, stepped back, but they weren't alone anymore, at their right side were their Nobodies, Naminé and Roxas, and at the left, a dark version of them.

Kairi opened her eyes, she was still in her room like ever. She sighed relieved and sat up. She put the letters on her side table and stood up.  
She took a bath to shake off that strange feelings, but she had finally decided what she should do now, she should go after Sora, like she knew he would do for her.  
She took a bag and began to run for things she should take with her. Food, clothes, some maps Sora had left...  
She was almost finishing when Selphie entered the room running.  
"Kairi, quick, come see what is out there!" She called, running out again.

Kairi stood up for a moment before running after her friend.  
Selphie took her back to the second isle and Kairi didn't took so long to notice what was the problem, just at the border of the sea was a spaceship.  
It was blue, white and silver and shiny in the sunlight.  
"See, it's beautyfull!" Selphie excaimed. "Where you think it came?"  
"From another world." Kairi said to herself. "And it's pilot?" She asked Selphie.  
"Ship is empty, I didn't search for no one but he can't be so far, right? Want to call the boys to we look?"  
"No. We can do it." Oh, right, the only problem she had been solved, she had a transport to go after Sora.

"Look, you search by here and I will see at the other side of the isle." She suggested.  
Selphie nodded and walked away.  
Kairi crossed the beach to a wooden wall with a door. She crossed it to the other side. In fact, she had just asked Selphie to go to another place because she wanted o keep her exit of the islands as a secret, but she knew where the tree people in the ship where because of the footprints. Three pairs of small footprints, probably three children, or maybe dwarfs.  
She laughed at the last thought and keep following the patch took by the visitors.

She finally found them, three little children, probably between nine and twelve years old, but was hard to say, they didn't look like normal children, with big bright eyes and hands with just four fingers instead five.  
They were two boys and a girl, the girl had candy in her hair, in fact everything in them resembled as made of candy.  
"Hey!" She called, the trio looked at her.  
"Who are you?" The blonde boy asked.  
She jumped next to them.  
"I'm Kairi. But the question is: Who are you three and what are you doing here at Destiny Islands?"  
The girl stepped forward.

"Vanellope, Rancis and Ron." Vanellope pointed each one. "We're from Sugar Rush. We're on a mission to restore our world and rescue my friends." Kairi smiled to herself, she was sure she already had won the ride she haven't even asked for. "You said Destiny Islands? It's how this world is called?"  
"Sounds like a place we should be in." Rancis commented.  
"But we found nothing at there!" Ron protested. "And no one except for Kairi."  
"Everyone live at the principal isle." Kairi told them. "It's an isle I and my friends used to play before everything. Except for my friend Selphie, no one is here."

"So maybe we should search in this 'principal isle'" Ron suggested.  
"What really brough you here?" Kairi asked.  
"This." Vanellope showed her a chocolate medallion. "King Mickey said it would guide me to my sister, but..."  
"Wait." Kairi interrupted her. "You said you know King Mickey?" She asked hopeful.  
Vanellope crossed her arms, angry by the interruption and didn't replied.  
"Yeah." Ron said. "He helped us a lot since we were forced out of your game by that Heartless."  
"Kairi!" They heard a voice calling.  
"It's your friend?" Rancis asked.  
Kairi looked towards the door.

"Yeah, but she couldn't know we're here. Look, I also lost a friend and think he can be in really big trouble, I need to go after him and if she knew I'm planning leave the isle she'll, or try to go with me, or tell my parents, and I can't let nothing of this happen."  
"And what exactly you want?" Vanellope asked.  
"A ride to outta here. Maybe you can take me back to Disney Castle." She suggested.  
Vanellope looked to Ron, he nodded, she looked to Rancis, who did the same so she smiled to Kairi.  
"We're going to do better than this. We're going to take you with us. It's probably my friends and your friends we're taken by the same guys. In this case, we can help each other."

"Really? Oh, thank you!"  
"Yeah, if you don't want your friend finding us, show us another exit of there and thank us on the ship." Rancis warned her.  
"All right. Follow me."  
She took them for a second passage that leaded back to the first beach and back to the ship, Vanellope immediately attached her medallion to where the GPS should be and they let Destiny Islands.

* * *

**This chapter was made around some information I found on Google, but some of the information are also improvised, so any error tell me.**

**Review?**


End file.
